


Don't hurt her

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, Whump, injured macy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Harry doesnt cope well when Macy's injured.





	1. Chapter 1

He was waiting for her when she finally limped inside. They had warned her not to go back. "Macy we barely escaped with our lives last time! There has to be some other way" Maggie warns Macy, concern laced in her voice. Mel had given her a somber look, "mags is right mace. It's too dangerous especially for you, since they know you by face." Macy just shook her head. "I need answers you guys, I'm the only one who can enter... It's time." Her younger siblings glaced at each other and then back at her. They knew Macy still had her issues to work out ; her demon side the main one. They pulled her into a tight hug. "You come back in one piece okay? " Macy nodded and her sisters quickly went up to their rooms leaving just her.... And Harry. 

The half demon swallowed nervously. The whitelighter had be awfully quiet. Suddenly he grabbed her arms and tugged her forward into a desperate hug; "At least let me come with you." He whispered chin resting on her head. His charge sniffled. "You know I can't do that. I'm the only one who can get in, you're powers are better but still wonky. Besides... I have to do this." She reluctantly released herself from Harry's warm comfortable embrace. She turned around prepared to leave- Harry caught her hand. She turned around slightly confused. "You best come back. Wouldn't be the power of four without you." His lips quirked up into a slight smile. Macy returned it. "Yeah."

She turned and walked out the door, it clicking shut leaving a cold silence. He really shouldn't be worried... Macy was strong and could protect herself. Yet he couldn't help but get a bad feeling that their exchange could be their last. 


	2. The wait is unbearable

He could do it. He needed to know if she was okay. He needed her to be alive. He needed _her. _

Harry was slowly going insane. The whitelighter kept his composure around the sisters, because they needed a sensible person to help them through this tough time as well, and he thought he was doing a pretty okay job of covering up the fact that he was going batshit crazy over not being able to know where Macy was, how she was doing, when she last ate.... If she was alive. 

And then one late evening when Harry decided to prepare next mornings breakfast, to keep his mind off of- well as much as he could anyway. Maggie and Mel came down stairs into the kitchen and stood in front of him; their posture screaming "I have to tell you something really awkward right now." Mel spoke first. "Harry we know you've been doing your absolute best at helping us cope with our fear for Macy.... But we've also realized, you care about Macy a lot as well and yet you haven't said anything about her at all. " 

"Harry you're hurting, I could feel it a mile away. " Maggie interjected. "You can't cover up how you feel about her. It won't make those bad feelings go away, it'll only grow." Harry finally sighed. "... Yes I have been avoiding talking about... Macy, " Dammit even just saying her name made him anxious. "I want her to be alright, but I can't know that for sure. It's been three days. Ladies I don't think it would do any of us any good if we knew if anything bad happened to Macy... But it pains me even more to not know anything at all about her whereabouts, her well being for Pete's sake. The weight of not knowing is excruciating and i-" He was cut off by two pairs of arms wrapping around his body. Mel and Maggie looked up at him, tearfully. "Harry we all feel the same way. But don't ever keep it all buried down. We have to keep each other in the loop with our feelings. If not for ourselves, then for Macy. Macy completes us together, not tears us apart." 

They stayed in each other's embrace for a bit, each thinking of what their future could look like if Macy didn't make it back. Harry hugged the two sisters tighter as he thought, "hurry back Macy, before it destroys us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm sorry I was going for fluff and somehow ended up with:
> 
> ANGSTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!


	3. What did they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yes, but I promise next chapter will demolish you with fluff(yes I do that) and angst.

It was day 5 of no Macy, and the sisters and Harry were in command center trying to fulfill their regular duties, when a witch on the monitor glowed red. The trio quickly got up ready to sprint into action, when Maggie stopped. 

"That's in here... Safe space Seattle." The dot closed in on the command center and then finally stopped. 

But still glowed red. 

Before anyone could comprehend what had just happened a portal opened and a bloody Macy stumbled out. 

"Macy!" 

Maggie ran to hug her, then quickly jumped back when Macy let out a pained hiss. "S-sorry, just a little sore. " Mel and Harry stood and watched Macy wither in pain as Maggie as gently as she could helped her older sister up and onto a chair. 

Mel covered her mouth with her hand as she took in Macy's injuries most of which were possibly, dire and in need of immediate medical attention. 

Harry's fists clenched. 

He grit his teeth, and tried to calm his breath. 

Whoever did this would pay. 

"What did they do to you Macy? "


	4. Self care

Macy had returned home three days ago and yet her condition only seemed to worsen. While the injuries they could see healed normally, she seemed to have some unidentified internal injuries, not to mention the emotional scars that would haunt her a long time-possibly forever. Mel and Maggie were on edge; each day the sisters watched as the eldest's condition worsened as they rushed to fine the cause and cure. 

It was making everyone tense. 

Harry barely let Macy out his sight. He made sure she ate, checked on her growing fever, and was just there for her overall comfort. Harry thought Macy's suffering would've ended when she came home. He thought that he would be able to go back to normal. Instead his worry had spiked. His thoughts or not of macy, or the well being of Mel and maggie, it was filled with what ifs. 

What it macy didn't get better? 

What if they couldn't find a cure? 

What if his assassin counterpart found them again?

What if they lost macy? ....For good? 

So many times Macy's life had been put at risk, almost all of them because she put others before herself. And as much as he admired that rare quality of her, he couldn't help but get upset at how little she seemed to value her own life. As he watched her sleep-creepy yes, but after the night she went into shock and 6 minutes had passed before anyone heard her he decided creepy was better than death. As harry kept thinking this, a realization dawned on him: how could he get angry at her for not valuing her life when he didn't either? Harry knew now that he was family in the vera-vaughn household, and yet the instinct to put his charges first still came into play. He sighed. Throwing away his habit of protecting the charmed ones, would not just go just like that, but he knew that for Macy's own good he needed to take care of himself too. The eldest sister had already gone through so much lost, if him or any of her sisters were to get hurt or worse; he didn't think macy would be able to handle that big of a loss. 

She needed them as they needed her. 

Harry got up, glanced at macy : stable. He walked downstairs to see two sisters frantically working looking like they hadn't slept in weeks. "Ladies! " The girls looked up wide eyed. "I think we needed to take a break-" The sisters were already ready to give all the reasons why they couldn't when Harry raised up a hand. "I want macy to get better as well, however we are no help to her if we are just as worn out as her. We need to take care of ourselves before we take care of her." Maggie and mel looked at each other then back at their work. 

"I... Guess we have gotten out of control. " Mel realized. "Macy wouldn't approve that's for sure." Maggie agreed. Harry smiled. "Then come on; let's eat. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff this time 
> 
> Next chapter though? 
> 
> A  
N  
G  
S  
T


	5. Conscious nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai I'm back.

Everywhere she looked she saw them. In her mind, in front of her, everywhere, she couldn't even find peace in her dreams. She begged harry not to give her the sleep pills but harry told her she would be so much worse without sleep. "Your body needs to rest so you can heal." She reluctantly agreed, seeing his desperate look. She dreamt of her time there. At the demon lore. She doesn't remember much, just the flashing of red primordial eyes, continuously being force to use her powers, and pain. So much pain. 

Whether sleeping or awake she would often think about how she contemplated over and over to give up and call for harry. 

_It could all be over. Just call him. _No, I can't I said I wouldn't. I can't put them in danger like this. _you shouldn't have come here, you'd lost from the start. The only reason you're still alive is because of your powers. They want it for some reason, you're special to them use it to your advantage. _i can't I don't even know what's going on anymore... What's real or illusion. 

The talking to herself happened long and often. Macy wasn't even sure if it was her talking anymore. The voice wasn't like her at all. Dark. Dangerous. Ghost like, and thirsty for power and authority. And each time they forced her to use her demon powers the voice grew louder. Macy thought the voice would go away now that she was safe at home. And sometimes the voice Did go away.... But sometimes; like now- the voice was louder than ever. It was telling her to back to the lore. They needed her. She wielded a special untapped power, a power the demons once thought was long lost to the sands of time. _they can help you harness this power Macy, all you have to do is give in, you've held on for so long in your life. Everyone has always seen you as an outcast: the backwater of the island, the unwanted apple core. What they didn't realize was how unique you really are. You have so much to contribute, you're just giving all that to the wrong side. You are a **demon **Macy! You were given the gift of being reborn as a truly powerful demon. It was meant to be. _you're lying! I'm still half witch! I am a charmed one! _and yet you were stillborn. The magic world knew the potential you have to be something so much greater than just a witch bound to two other pointless witches! The source chose you. It chose you to be stillborn and be recreated into a demon-witch hybrid. _You say that as if I'm the only witch demon hybrid! _but there is something that sets you apart Macy! You have the advantage of being the strongest witch along with being demon. You took on the source and without even having it for less than a second you saved your town. You altered realities without knowing how to use the source to your own advantage. You didn't care that you didn't know all about your powers, you knew that you agree the power and used it to its full extent. You are a natural born improviser, you use tactics to get what you want, you're caring, kind, care about those you love, and most importantly... You're strong Macy. You're a natural born leader. _

_When you're mother said she senses a great darkness in you, she was just afraid of your power you have burrowed deep down. It showed itself when you took on the source. If you just let that side of you come out that primor-_

_"_STOP! STOP! STOP! I'M NOT LIKE YOU." "Macy! Macy, calm down it was just a nightmare. You're safe Macy I'm here." Macy looked up weakly at a concerned harry. "Macy... " She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around her one constant and snuggled her face into his chest. "I'm scared harry." Harry hugged her back tightly. "I'm here Macy, I'm here." 

"Don't ever leave me. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst my dudes


	6. I have to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! that's right I'm back baby! Hello my fellow hacyians! Hacyknights? Hacy fam? I'll work on it.

God she was such a hypocrite, just the other day she had been crying to harry asking him to never leave her and here she was leaving all of them. She quietly sobbed as she packed light, essentials only- with a few things she wanted to keep. She slipped into her sisters rooms placing a parting gift on each of their nightstands.

Tears dropped as she tried to cry as silently as she could. "I'm so sorry. I can't be what you all need me to be. I-i don't even know who I am." 

She wanted to see harry one last time but she knew he was a light sleeper and she couldn't risk him trying to lecture her into staying, waking up her sisters which would only further her guilt. Instead macy put her gift outside his door and touched her fingertips on his door one last time. Before she could change her mind she gathered her wits and ran out the house she had come to know as home and wandered into the unknown. Whatever was to become of her she knew it would leave her permanently changed. She bitterly laughed. Like she wasn't already broken enough. 

And besides its didn't matter. All that mattered was that her family's safety was guaranteed. and if that meant that she couldn't be part of it then, so be it. This was what she was used to anyway. Getting left out, overlooked, never really noticed, having to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of others. It would be fine. 

However as the young witch ventured further away from home she couldn't get the nagging voice in her head to stop telling her that this time seemed different after all before it was others who had left her, she knew how they felt about her. This time she was the one leaving. 

It didn't sit well with her. 


	7. her gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? another chapter? heck yeah. quarantine got me like:

Maggie shrieked. Mel and Harry woke up and raced to Maggie's room. " mags? mags! what's wrong" the two looked at the young witch as she gazed at them with tearful eyes. she was holding a package in her hand. she held up what was inside: a letter and Macy's earmuffs which had been modified to help Maggie's little headaches that she got when she had a vision. her lips trembled, and she took a shaky breath as she spoke. "Mac- Macy, Macy she -she" she started to shake as she looked down at her letter. Mel and Harry hugged Maggie as she calmed herself enough to talk. "she left." she whispered. "what do you mean left? why? how? why didn't she tell us?" Mel rushed questions at her sister. "i don't know! she said she couldn't be what we needed her to be. s'she said she left for gifts for you guys too." harry looked at Maggie and placed a hand on her shoulder. " we'll be right back." they ran out to their rooms to find their gifts hoping to find some answers.

Mel found a letter of her own and a custom made pillow reminding her to remember to care for herself as well as others. Mel felt tears fall, she could practically hear Macy's voice in the writing. her letter told her to stay strong and protect her sister. "_Mel. i know you have come so far from when we first met. i know how much you care and as much i want to build on this relationship, I've realized that i have become unstable. well I've never really been stable have i. i never told you but ever since i met you, Maggie, and Harry my world has expanded so much I know what its like to have a family and that is all i could ever ask for. i need you to protect Maggie and make sure Harry knows that he is so much more than he gives himself credit for. i need you to take care of yourself and know that i admire you so much. love from afar, mace. _

Harry took his present into his hands. it was a picture in a crystal frame that she had taken of them on Christmas. he turned it over and her handwriting wrote: _not a family without you. i'm glad to have met you har. _ his letter was short and sweet, but when he read it he felt sick to his stomach. _Harry. there is so much i wish to tell you and i know most of them i'll never have the courage to say, others i will never admit even to myself. but i need you to know that ever choice I've made up leading up to this moment it was because you've shown me what love really is. i don't know if i'll be able to see any of you guys again but i'll never forget the memories I've made with you all. Please. Don't come looking for me. It's not safe. i can already feel my grasp on reality slipping. enjoy life Harry there's so much to it. you've taught me that. my love, Macy. _

the trio sat in their rooms, feeling their family splitting. 

see, what they all knew but what Macy didn't know was that without Macy deciding to show up to their doorstep that fateful day...their beautiful family that she loved so much would have never happened. she was their glue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry :P

**Author's Note:**

> Now things are getting interesting.


End file.
